Father?
by Komzi
Summary: All these years Harry was told lies, but now the truth about his father is revealed...


He stood there, well maybe half stood there because of an unexpected encounter with a little cat… but they are not paying me to tell you about that certain story. Hey! Come to think of it, they are not paying me at all! Some nerve…

Now, where was I? Oh yeah…

He stood there, his trusty wand in his hand; his glasses were just the frames (In this case they were not glasses at all, only rims). His dread of finding out that those pesky rumours were true tore deep within his heart.

"No!" he yelled, "This cannot be true, all these years I was made to believe lies?"

"Yes my child, lies." Replied a deep dark evil voice; a voice that showed no joy, a voice that filled the room with evilness…boy was this voice evil.

"Lies?" the dark haired boy repeated

"Yes, and I have not only revealed the true essence of your past, but also helped you with your Defence against the dark arts assignment, talk about multi-tasking!" Said the dark voice, though it seemed as though it was not as dark as I perceived it would be, pity, we could have went far…

"Lies…?" The boy repeated once again…talk about lack of dialogue!

"Yes, god dammit! Lies! They all lied to you. Every conniving person you conversed with…hmm except for that Dumbledore wizard man, he was telling the truth. What can I say, he is religious."

"I see… what now? How can I live my life knowing that everything I was told was merely a lie?"

"Oh Harold, Harold, Harold-"

"-Umm it's Harry," corrected the boy

"Same difference. Harry, you can still live your life like it was before but now you have this dark shadow over you and you know that the only way out is to become evil… No pressure" Explained the dark dude, though he had such pale skin.

Harry Potter was unlike ordinary teenagers, offcourse he wouldn't be he had powers for god's sake! I mean how many teens you know have certain abilities? I'm not talking about powerful mood swings. Anyway back to the story…

Harry Pot...yes I already said that…. umm let me see, ok found where I was up to;

And besides having special abilities, Harry also had a secret (Don't we all Harry, no need to make it universal!). Until now, he had lived with the truth that his so-called parents, James and Lily Potter, had died in the hands of V...Vol…oh man do I have to say it? Okay… V…o...l…d...i...mort. Phew, that's the last time I'm saying that with him standing beside me, oh no he is waving…with a smile! That's a darn right threat!

James and Lily did indeed die when you-know-who (what? I did say it already you get the picture?) attacked within their own residence, man they need an alarm system, but Harry's father was still alive today. **Dum dum dum!**

Harry Potter's father was not James Potter, therefore he was not a Potter, he was Harry no-body. Harry knowing his father was still alive, sought out to find him, whoever he might be. This journey to figure out his true self led him to here, this very instant, in front of this very dark man.

"Snape! Why did you not tell me? all this time I was remembering my father as he was, and also starting to be proud of him!" yelled Harry No-body

"Quiet Potter…or not, I was merely trying to build you up to a state where you started to really be involved in the whole 'loving your dead parents' thing. Then, when you least expect it, I attack you with the truth…oh the truth I tell you!" laughed Snape in his worst laugh, and started coughing.

"You evil dark man…" (Am I the only one who is noticing the emphasis on how evil and dark Snape is?)

"I will now reveal to you your true father"

"Who? Tell me now!"

Snape started chocking, that's an evil laugh gone wrong thus spoiling the whole moment. He stopped and started breathing really deep, as if having an asthma attack.

"Penny…"

"HARRY darn it!"

"Oh sorry… HARRY", breathed Snape, "I...I am your father…"

Man talk about wrong movie!

"Gasp! Gasp gasp gasp!" gasped Harry

Oh my, no one told me this, why wasn't I told before I began narrating? Hello? Anybody listening? Hmm I'm afraid not. Back to the story;

Harry Snape (Man, that sounds so wrong) did not understand what happened last night. Dude what's there not to understand? Snape is your daddy, you where lied to and now you are a descendent of a truly dark man.

He sat beside the windowsill looking out towards the gleaming waters of the large lake; he did not want to let this new discovery drag him down. Even though he knew that since Snape decided to take custody over Harry, he would not see day light for a very long time…darn dark man!

The End 


End file.
